The mechanisms by which transplantable murine tumors become resistant to Acivicin, DON, PALA and L-Alanosine have been studied. All of these amino acid antimetabolites act by interfering with nucleic acid biosynthesis. Resistance to them is accompanied by an increase in the basal specific activity of their target enzymes and/or the enzymes of nucleic acid salvage.